the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel
Azazel is the fifth Seraph one of the most perfect creations of God and the leader of the Ophanims . Biography Birth Azazel is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Seraph and is born before the other creations of God but after Betzalel, Samael, Israphel, Michael, Nachiel and Helel, he was created by God for destroy his opponents . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Azazel helps God in the fight . The Other Creations Azazel is happy when God created the other Angels, he is dissapointed when the Masters of Purgatory are created, he didn't bow when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Azazel was one of the Angels against God, he falls with the other angels who followed Helel . In Hell He became a loyal servant of Helel . Personnality Azazel is compassionate and kind with Demons, he hate angels and don't like the Greater Demons, he loves God and don't like the humans . He don't like the demons who don't followed Helel . Powers * Angel Physiology : Azazel is the fifth angel . ** Seraph Physiology : Azazel is the fifth seraph . *** Super Strength : Azazel is the fifth strongest angel in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them . *** Flight : Azazel have big wings, his wings are made of solidified photons he can make dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Azazel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Azazel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Azazel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Azazel has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light at will . * Power Absorbtion : Azazel can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Azazel was, prior his rebellion, the fifth most powerfull light magician in Heaven . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Azazel is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Azazel is still vulnerable to his siblings . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Azazel . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Azazel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties . * Soul Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Azazel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Azazel can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword . * 'His Own Sword' : Azazel can be killed by his own Seraphim Sword . * 'Michael's Sword' : Azazel can be kiled by Michael's Seraphim Sword . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Azazel can be killed by Nachiel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe' : Azazel can be killed by Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe . * 'Ramiel's Sword' : Azazel can be killed by Ramiel's Sword . * 'Betzalel's Sword' : Azazel can be killed by Betzalel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Israphel's Sword''' : Azazel can be killed by Israphel's Seraphim Sword . Trivia His name means "Arrogant to God" . Category:Angels Category:Seraphims